Blanco y Negro
by antodiz24
Summary: Historia que sigue a Arizona y Callie después del episodio 11x05, hay drama y desahogo con respecto a lo que paso en ese capitulo espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

Grey´s Anatomy no me pertenece espero les guste la historia

* * *

><p>El aire abandono su cuerpo, se quedo inmóvil, no podía pensar, no podía sentir, el dolor estallo en su pecho y respirar se volvía cada vez más difícil, no escucho a la terapeuta llamarla cuando salió, el frio la golpeo de lleno las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, no tenia control de su cuerpo, no reconocía sonidos o colores ni si quiera sabia donde se encontraba, la alarma de un carro la hizo reaccionar la saco de ensoñación en la que se encontraba y fue consciente de todo a su alrededor, la realidad la golpeo Callie la había abandonado cuando ella le declaro su amor cuando le había dicho que era lo único que la mantenía en la tierra, busco su auto no muy segura de donde lo había dejado tardo más de 5 minutos encontrarlo en un lugar donde solo habían 10 carros.<p>

Subió tan rápido como su pierna se lo permitió, arrancarlo fue una proeza las manos le temblaban, la garganta la sentía seca y con un bulto que persistía a pesar de su intento de deshacerse de él, el pecho no estaba mejor sentía como si su corazón lo estuvieran oprimiendo o cortándolo en pedazos, como una lapida que con cada expiración se hundía mas y no permitía inspirar de nuevo.

Sin saber cómo llego a su casa, la luz de la recamara de Sofía se encontraba encendida y el carro de la niñera ya no estaba en la entrada, eran las 8:30 la hora de dormir de su hija los fines de semana, admiro la casa por la que había luchado, donde quería formar nuevos recuerdos, donde Callie la había ayudado a patinar de nuevo, donde su hija corría feliz en el patio mientras ella y su esposa tomadas de la mano la veían, donde una de las recamaras seria para su siguiente hijo y tal vez el ultimo y ahora no era más que eso, deseos y sueños rotos.

Ella tenía que irse no podía permitir que fuera su mujer y su hija, no podía hacerle eso a Sofi no podía enfrentarla de nuevo a ese tipo de estrés, su niña porque a pesar de todo era de ella, Callie y Mark tenían que amarla porque era parte de ellos pero ella eligió amarla y entregarle su ser no se imaginaba sin ella ni un solo segundo y ahora estaba ahí a punto de tomar sus cosas y alejarse de su pequeño corazón.

Estaba enojada con Callie por permitirle humillarse con aquella terapeuta podría haberla parado antes y decirle lo que sentía sin tener que estar frente a una extraña que la veía con lastima mientras le rompían el corazón, podía haber esperado a que reaccionara y pudiera defenderse no irse no abandonarla como lo hizo, su genio subió a su cabeza quería entrar tomarla del brazo y sacarla a patadas de la casa que fuera libre y que dejara a Sofía con ella, no necesitaba mas solo a su pequeña, no quería libertad no la necesitaba sino era al lado de su morena, pero se contuvo ya había dañado mucho a ambas.

Entro a la casa con el alma rota todo lo que había hasta el más ínfimo detalle había sido comprado para una nueva vida, subió las escaleras y escucho a Callie contarle un cuento a su niña, como iba a extrañar esto, quedarse en silencio y ver u oír la interacción entre sus dos amores esos momentos le hacían la vida más feliz.

Entro a cuarto tomo una maleta y empezó a vaciar sus cosas, no llevaba ni la mitad de sus pertenencias cuando ya estaba llena, tres maletas no fueron suficientes para empaquetar su vida, seguía teniendo cosas pero ya no tenía maletas, se sentó en la cama tomo su cara en sus manos y observo el desastre que era su vida, no quería llorar y asustar a su pequeña, no quería perder el control que desde el accidente era algo difícil de mantener, siempre había sido ecuánime, racional y ahora no era nada de eso sus impulsos le ganaban, ni siquiera era consciente de lo que decía hasta que veía el daño que había ocasionado, esta vez no quería que fuera igual, bastante desastroso había sido su día como para arruinárselo a su hija todo por ella.

No había más maletas, no habían cajas, no había nada donde poner el resto de sus cosas, así que quito la colcha de la cama y empezó a poner el resto ahí.

Arizona tenemos que hablar- una Callie triste dijo desde el marco de la puerta.

No hay nada que hablar, todo está dicho.- seguía poniendo cosas en la cama sin voltear a ver a su esposa.

Acercándose lentamente- para un segundo por favor hablemos,

Arizona seguía moviéndose por todos lados vaciando cosas.

-no tienes porque irte—torres hablo con total calma—es tu casa tu luchaste por ella tú la compraste así…...

- cállate—grito Arizona poniéndose enfrente de Callie, roja de coraje de las lagrimas contenidas y del inmenso dolor que sentía – es nuestra casa la compre para la familia no es necesario que utilices ese tono benévolo y quieras hacerte la mártir, te quieres ir tu está bien vete llévate ahora mismo todo-.

-está bien voy a despertar a Sofía—dándose la vuelta para salir de la recamara

Arizona la tomo del brazo y con voz amenazadora —no vas a ningún lado, si te vas va ser tu sola, Sofía se queda conmigo entiendes—

Callie sintió miedo jamás había visto a Arizona de esa manera ni en su trance más oscuro, jalo el brazo y grito—que demonios te pasa es mi hija y me la llevo conmigo— empezó a caminar asía la recamara de su hija.

Arizona se apresuro y se paro frente a ella—´ ¿quieres libertad no es así? Tenla haz con tu vida lo que quieras solo déjame a Sofía, te estoy dando la opción de que seas libre sin ataduras, la puedes ver cuando quieras y cuantas veces se te pegue la gana pero—

-no digas locuras, sabes que Sofía es lo mas importante en mi vida y…. yo no… Arizona por favor no mas, quítate voy por…...

Robbins estaba totalmente derrotada—no la vas a despertar, la que se va soy yo es la casa de mi hija, la compre para que fuéramos felices para darte algo para que Sofía tuviera donde correr poner sus columpios—se retiro de la puerta y camino hacia la habitación

-perdóname yo solo…...

-enciérrate en tu cuarto hasta que me haya ido, no voy a tardar mucho en dejar TU CASA pero no puedo verte mas, por favor vete.

La rubia entro en su cuarto mientras que la morena entraba en el suyo, no llores se decía Arizona, no llores, en 15 minutos en su carro estaban todas sus cosas, vio el cuarto que había compartido con su mujer donde habían tenido noches de incomprensible amor, se quito los anillos que le había dado su Calliope y los dejo en el tocador, cerró la puerta y entro a la recama de su pequeña que dormía plácidamente ajena a todo el dolor, a toda incertidumbre a todas las lagrimas que estaban siendo derramadas, la vio dormir un momento puso su mano en su pecho y sintió el pequeño corazón latir con fuerza.

-me tengo que ir pequeña dama, no porque no te quiera o porque no ame a tu mami, sino porque tu mami necesita algo mejor, alguien que le de lo que se merece una vida llena de felicidad y lejos del dolor, alguien que no la ahogue como yo lo hago, tu mami tiene razón ya la dañe lo suficiente, nunca la merecí ahora lo sé, pero bueno esto no es nuestro final tu y yo estaremos juntas siempre y seremos una familia, me gustaría llevarte conmigo pero no puedo, te amo cariño.

Salió de la habitación con todo el dolor que apenas si podía soportar bajo las escaleras apagando las luces, abrió la puerta y dejo su llave en el cenicero de la entrada, la cerro con sumo cuidado, dio una última mirada a su hogar y subió a su auto sin rumbo fijo, con el corazón roto, el alma hecha añicos y tan perdida como esos 4 días en aquel bosque infame


	2. Chapter 2

El aire abandono su cuerpo, se quedo inmóvil, no podía pensar, no podía sentir, el dolor estallo en su pecho y respirar se volvía cada vez más difícil, no escucho a la terapeuta llamarla cuando salió, el frio la golpeo de lleno las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, no tenia control de su cuerpo, no reconocía sonidos o colores ni si quiera sabia donde se encontraba, la alarma de un carro la hizo reaccionar la saco de ensoñación en la que se encontraba y fue consciente de todo a su alrededor, la realidad la golpeo Callie la había abandonado cuando ella le declaro su amor cuando le había dicho que era lo único que la mantenía en la tierra, busco su auto no muy segura de donde lo había dejado tardo más de 5 minutos encontrarlo en un lugar donde solo habían 10 carros.

Subió tan rápido como su pierna se lo permitió, arrancarlo fue una proeza las manos le temblaban, la garganta la sentía seca y con un bulto que persistía a pesar de su intento de deshacerse de él, el pecho no estaba mejor sentía como si su corazón lo estuvieran oprimiendo o cortándolo en pedazos, como una lapida que con cada expiración se hundía mas y no permitía inspirar de nuevo.

Sin saber cómo llego a su casa, la luz de la recamara de Sofía se encontraba encendida y el carro de la niñera ya no estaba en la entrada, eran las 8:30 la hora de dormir de su hija los fines de semana, admiro la casa por la que había luchado, donde quería formar nuevos recuerdos, donde Callie la había ayudado a patinar de nuevo, donde su hija corría feliz en el patio mientras ella y su esposa tomadas de la mano la veían, donde una de las recamaras seria para su siguiente hijo y tal vez el ultimo y ahora no era más que eso, deseos y sueños rotos.

Ella tenía que irse no podía permitir que fuera su mujer y su hija, no podía hacerle eso a Sofi no podía enfrentarla de nuevo a ese tipo de estrés, su niña porque a pesar de todo era de ella, Callie y Mark tenían que amarla porque era parte de ellos pero ella eligió amarla y entregarle su ser no se imaginaba sin ella ni un solo segundo y ahora estaba ahí a punto de tomar sus cosas y alejarse de su pequeño corazón.

Estaba enojada con Callie por permitirle humillarse con aquella terapeuta podría haberla parado antes y decirle lo que sentía sin tener que estar frente a una extraña que la veía con lastima mientras le rompían el corazón, podía haber esperado a que reaccionara y pudiera defenderse no irse no abandonarla como lo hizo, su genio subió a su cabeza quería entrar tomarla del brazo y sacarla a patadas de la casa que fuera libre y que dejara a Sofía con ella, no necesitaba mas solo a su pequeña, no quería libertad no la necesitaba sino era al lado de su morena, pero se contuvo ya había dañado mucho a ambas.

Entro a la casa con el alma rota todo lo que había hasta el más ínfimo detalle había sido comprado para una nueva vida, subió las escaleras y escucho a Callie contarle un cuento a su niña, como iba a extrañar esto, quedarse en silencio y ver u oír la interacción entre sus dos amores esos momentos le hacían la vida más feliz.

Entro a cuarto tomo una maleta y empezó a vaciar sus cosas, no llevaba ni la mitad de sus pertenencias cuando ya estaba llena, tres maletas no fueron suficientes para empaquetar su vida, seguía teniendo cosas pero ya no tenía maletas, se sentó en la cama tomo su cara en sus manos y observo el desastre que era su vida, no quería llorar y asustar a su pequeña, no quería perder el control que desde el accidente era algo difícil de mantener, siempre había sido ecuánime, racional y ahora no era nada de eso sus impulsos le ganaban, ni siquiera era consciente de lo que decía hasta que veía el daño que había ocasionado, esta vez no quería que fuera igual, bastante desastroso había sido su día como para arruinárselo a su hija todo por ella.

No había más maletas, no habían cajas, no había nada donde poner el resto de sus cosas, así que quito la colcha de la cama y empezó a poner el resto ahí.

Arizona tenemos que hablar- una Callie triste dijo desde el marco de la puerta.

No hay nada que hablar, todo está dicho.- seguía poniendo cosas en la cama sin voltear a ver a su esposa.

Acercándose lentamente- para un segundo por favor hablemos,

Arizona seguía moviéndose por todos lados vaciando cosas.

-no tienes porque irte—torres hablo con total calma—es tu casa tu luchaste por ella tú la compraste así…...

- cállate—grito Arizona poniéndose enfrente de Callie, roja de coraje de las lagrimas contenidas y del inmenso dolor que sentía – es nuestra casa la compre para la familia no es necesario que utilices ese tono benévolo y quieras hacerte la mártir, te quieres ir tu está bien vete llévate ahora mismo todo-.

-está bien voy a despertar a Sofía—dándose la vuelta para salir de la recamara

Arizona la tomo del brazo y con voz amenazadora —no vas a ningún lado, si te vas va ser tu sola, Sofía se queda conmigo entiendes—

Callie sintió miedo jamás había visto a Arizona de esa manera ni en su trance más oscuro, jalo el brazo y grito—que demonios te pasa es mi hija y me la llevo conmigo— empezó a caminar asía la recamara de su hija.

Arizona se apresuro y se paro frente a ella—´ ¿quieres libertad no es así? Tenla haz con tu vida lo que quieras solo déjame a Sofía, te estoy dando la opción de que seas libre sin ataduras, la puedes ver cuando quieras y cuantas veces se te pegue la gana pero—

-no digas locuras, sabes que Sofía es lo mas importante en mi vida y…. yo no… Arizona por favor no mas, quítate voy por…...

Robbins estaba totalmente derrotada—no la vas a despertar, la que se va soy yo es la casa de mi hija, la compre para que fuéramos felices para darte algo para que Sofía tuviera donde correr poner sus columpios—se retiro de la puerta y camino hacia la habitación

-perdóname yo solo…...

-enciérrate en tu cuarto hasta que me haya ido, no voy a tardar mucho en dejar TU CASA pero no puedo verte mas, por favor vete.

La rubia entro en su cuarto mientras que la morena entraba en el suyo, no llores se decía Arizona, no llores, en 15 minutos en su carro estaban todas sus cosas, vio el cuarto que había compartido con su mujer donde habían tenido noches de incomprensible amor, se quito los anillos que le había dado su Calliope y los dejo en el tocador, cerró la puerta y entro a la recama de su pequeña que dormía plácidamente ajena a todo el dolor, a toda incertidumbre a todas las lagrimas que estaban siendo derramadas, la vio dormir un momento puso su mano en su pecho y sintió el pequeño corazón latir con fuerza.

-me tengo que ir pequeña dama, no porque no te quiera o porque no ame a tu mami, sino porque tu mami necesita algo mejor, alguien que le de lo que se merece una vida llena de felicidad y lejos del dolor, alguien que no la ahogue como yo lo hago, tu mami tiene razón ya la dañe lo suficiente, nunca la merecí ahora lo sé, pero bueno esto no es nuestro final tu y yo estaremos juntas siempre y seremos una familia, me gustaría llevarte conmigo pero no puedo, te amo cariño.

Salió de la habitación con todo el dolor que apenas si podía soportar bajo las escaleras apagando las luces, abrió la puerta y dejo su llave en el cenicero de la entrada, la cerro con sumo cuidado, dio una última mirada a su hogar y subió a su auto sin rumbo fijo, con el corazón roto, el alma hecha añicos y tan perdida como esos 4 días en aquel bosque infame.

Estaba casi amaneciendo y Arizona había manejado toda la noche sin rumbo fijo, no tenia casa, no tenia esposa, no tenia familia, estaba tan enojada con Callie pero estaba furiosa consigo misma, había llevado a su mujer hasta el borde pensando que siempre estaría ahí, había tirado tanto la cuerda que termino por asfixiar a la mujer de su vida, que estúpido pensar que había sido al revés si bien era cierto que a veces se sentía acosada por su morena con respecto a su pierna también lo era que jamás se había sentido tan amada y ahora estaba sola en medio de la desesperación y el dolor, en medio de la nada.

Había prometido amar a Callie por el resto de su vida y ahora entendía que era cierto, ahora que la había perdido comprendía lo profundo de sus sentimientos por aquella mujer, había soltado la mano de su Calliope en medio del desastre por su miedo por encerrarse en su propio dolor sin querer ver lo que estaba enfrente de sus ojos, maldecía el capitulo que sola había escrito y que la tenía en esta situación.

Bajo del carro y se sentó frente a él recargada en la defensa, todos sus demonios que creía superados se agolparon en su mente con una fuerza demoledora ahora entendía que nunca se fueron que estaban ocultos y sosegados por la persona que ahora los había devuelto a ella con creces.

No era la misma mujer de la que se había enamorado Callie ya ni la sombra quedaba de aquella rubia que parecía que podía comerse al mundo, no importaba cuanto intentara no podía encontrarla solo cuando estaba con su familia había atisbos de aquella época, ahora no sabía cómo sonreír, era tan cruel con quien amaba incluyéndose ella misma, vivía amargada, enojada y tan insatisfecha de lo que era, por ese se había metido a esa maldita beca no porque necesitara un titulo más a su carrera sino para demostrar que un con una sola pierna era capaz de ser la mejor en el campo que ella se propusiera, no estaba ni segura de querer seguir con todo ese cuento, en su corazón y su mente no había pasión no había nada más que su familia que ahora había perdido,

Tal vez esa Arizona aun se encontraba en el bosque a lo mejor si buscaba y le rogaba que regresara podía recuperar a Callie, tal vez podía suplicar que se apiadara de ella el buen dios al que no había vuelto a rezar después de su accidente.

Rezo pidió compasión, pidió a su otro yo, pidió regresar con Callie, pido morir, pidió vivir. Tal vez todo desde el accidente era su castigo por haber enamorado a alguien que se merecía alguien mejor que ella por hacerla sufrir por ser egoísta y no dejarla ir con alguien que le pudiera dar lo que ella soñaba darle.

Ahora estaba ahí sin donde ir, sin que hacer , sin su razón de vivir, ahora estaba ahí luchando contra sus demonios, contra sus pesadillas contra la oscuridad que la estaba comiendo, ahora estaba ahí debatiéndose si ir a trabajar, si correr al bosque para buscarse o quedarse ahí para morir.


End file.
